Pushed Past
by coldDiamond
Summary: Because of a stranger, the life Sara once knew has been turned upside down.Now she is being forced into a unknown world to save herself and to find the truth of the lives she onced lived


I turned the corner and crashed into the arms of a shadow. The same figure that had been following me all day. I yelp in surprised, than fear over took me and without warning I pulled back my fist and decked them right in the face.

"OW! SHIT!" the voice hollered. It was a guy. He stumbled into the light and I got the full illuminate view of him. Older than me. Tall and big. High cheek bones with a square jaw. Ruffled dark brown hair and tanned skin. Not what I expected from my attacker.

"Who are you" I demanded, keeping a good distance between us. My hand was throbbing now and knuckles felt frail. He groaned and after a moment or so finally straightened himself up. He was lean, broad shoulders. Very much like a college age.

Little blood ran down nose over his lips, dripping ever so slightly on chin.

He narrowed his eyes at me, they were the color of Teal.

"Was that really necessary"? He hissed, taking dominate steps towards me. I backed up the closer he got. He snatched my wrist before I could react. I used all my might to yank away but couldn't budge.

"Let go of me..you creep"

"Hey...stop...I mean it Sara, OH! And don't even think it" by the dangerous hint in his voice I lowered my knee from slamming it into his man spot.

"Than let me go" I whined, then paused "wait, how do you know my name?"

He sighed in relief "because I need to speak with you. There's something you need to know"

"oh no, I'm not going anywhere with you nor do I care about whatever it is you want to tell me" I redoubled my efforts at fighting to get away, but he was just trying to keep hold of me, not using force. Though he could by the size of him.

He reached into his leather jacket and pulled out a picture. I halted all together. It was me. Taken at school, leaning against a wall, hood on, looking around. Apparently I didn't know someone was taking the shot, but I did almost look like I was posing.

"Where'd you get that" I grabbed at it but he stuffed it back into his pocket "who the hell are you?"

"My name is Killian Fer. I'm a Night Soul warrior–"

"A what?"

"That's not important. You need to know there's a bounty on your head by all clans" he pulled me into the shadows. I was as confused as if he was speaking in another language. He must have seen my perplex expression.

"It's a long story; all you have to know is that you're in serious danger"

"The only problem I'm in right now is that some psycho ranting and is holding me captive."

"Hey I'm trying to save you"

"From who?"

Just than a person jumped next to us and body slammed Killian into the side of a building. The unknown man stared at me with flaming red eyes that held hunger. His lips curled, revealing sharp teeth. My heart dropped to my butt and I couldn't stop myself from paling.

"Asha wants you" the stranger said, his voice like a snakes hiss. Killian jumped between us, a growl rises from his throat. They went to a battle of strikes and kicks, their speed incredible and force knocking me to the ground where I stayed protecting my head. The sounds coming from the two were 100% inhuman.

Somehow the stranger was laying face first on the ground and Killian crouched on top of him, arms wrapped around the guys head.

"Your death has been required too, young Fer" the man laughed darkly.

"Oh yes, I'm well aware of that" Killian whispered "why they send Hell house warrior?"

"Asha wishes her dead before the second night. Before the change happens. She says, it's the fifth life that the prophecy will be fulfilled."

I saw Killian move and shield my eyes before hearing the crack of the man's neck.

There was silence before footsteps then I blackout.

(ch 2)

My head felt a hundred pounds heavier and my body sore. I opened my eyes and went utterly still. I was in a red and beige room, lying on a queen size mattress. I jerked quickly to stand but got drag back by an iron grip on my wrist. Handcuffed. And to Killian who slept peacefully on the other side of the bed. Wow, in good light he was incredibly gorgeous. Someone you'd fantasized about but wouldn't be real. I felt my cheeks go red by just being close to him. How I wish I could panic without being attracted to this male model..I jingled the cuffs and had no such luck with pulling my hand out.

Carefully and slowly I reached in Killians jacket. Then I checked his jeans, feeling nervous and wrong for doing it.

"I'd feel violated if I didn't like that" he suddenly said. I gasped quickly moving away.

He turned toward me, those weird colored irises.

"Morning" he stretched.

"What the F" I exclaimed, pointly yanking at where we were joined. He shrugged with no regret.

I glared at him "you handcuffed us together! Is this some sick joke! Where's the key"

he sighed reaching into his back pocket, his face fell.

"Oh please, please tell me you didn't lose it" I prayed to high heaven for some mercy.

"Yea yea I got it" he mumbled, unhooking me. I reached the door as he reached me.

"Let me out, I want to go home" I claimed. He looked rested, the bed head giving him a very smok'in hot profile. He turned irritated.

"I'm sorry, were you oblivious to everything that happened yesterday? The attack? The fighting-" he snapped.

"You snapping his neck" I retort "yeah I got all that processed in my head now, thanks. But I have done nothing to involve myself in this."

He rolled his eyes, exhaling deeply "If you let me explain than you'll see"

"No." I wanted myself to believe everything was all a dream and that I would wake up in my foster mothers' brick house and have to go to school. First time ever, I would take the tortures of high school to this nightmare that I walked into.

"You'll die if you leave" he says urgently. My blood turned cold, the speaking of death did hit a sensitive area. I nodded after a few minutes and lowered my bottom on the bed. Shaking all over I looked to him for answers. He sat next to me, fuddling with his hands.

"I live in a world of things you only think are imaginary. This may sound crazy and hard to believe but everything you thought was fiction is real. Vampires, werewolves, Shifters, Witches, undead, Fairies, the works." He gazed at me to see my see my expression. In a strange way, I did kind of believe him. Unexplained things have occurred around that I couldn't exactly understand.

"We live hidden in the world," he continued " we have leaders for all groups and those who are rouge are considered criminals. There are Five covens of Warriors who protect and serve the leaders.

I was part of the Night Soul coven. Been my life since I turned in 1800. But there is also Slayers who kill the rouge. Their coven is called Poison Ink and is ruled by Asha. A very old slayer. A week ago she bribed Night Soul to kill you, and apparently all five covens as well" he bowed his head " I...I rebelled against the order and ran away" he finally turned to me with a fed up crease in his forehead.

"Do you know how many times I've helped you dodge attacks the past twenty-one days? And you've never had the slightest clue. Many of them happened when you were sitting in your backyard, playing with your cat. But for some reason they carry weapons. Which is odd, we don't use weapons on humans, we make their death seem natural, plus they always carry a-"

"Are you kidding me?" I interrupted "But...why? I'm a nobody. I don't do any wrong. I mostly stay inside reading a book. What, did this Asha just pick my name out of a hat?"

He shook his head "No, she has something against you. Something personal. I've asked around but until last night I didn't know where to go for answers. Now I know."

"What happened last night?"

He shifted more my way, leveling his sight with mine.

"The guy from last night, he was from Hell house warriors, but wore the symbol of Black Lapse tattooed in the back of his neck. Black Lapse is a club, full of rouge creatures. No clans know of where its existence is. Except me" he said the last part very low.

His face turned grave, a part of me wanted to comfort him. But the most I could bring myself to do is touch his shoulder. His eyes met mine when we touched. Something in me clicked like I knew Killian from before. His face, the depths that held in his stare. A name popped in my head, one I knew but never heard.

Avery.

"Come' on" he stood, holding out his hand "we don't have much time."

I started for the outside without his hand.

(ch 3)

His car was a sleek black after he said she didn't care much for what looks good. The drive was quiet, and at the moment didn't want the radio on. My mind already was tangled enough with this complicated event. Asha, Asha. That name almost sounded familiar the more I thought of it. From everything I heard, she was ruthless and a visious slayer. Feared like a monster. And for some reason she wanted me, a nobody special human, dead.

We passed cities and towns in a blur. The windows tinted made it seem like night than evening. I wondered why I've been sleeping so long lately. Probably trauma effects.

"So...what are you?" I asked after two hours of No talking. Any more quietness and my head will explode.

Killian cocked an eyebrow my way "Will it matter?"

I shrugged "Couldn't hurt."

He cleared his throat, shuffling "a Were"

"As in Werewolf?"

He nodded. Funny, I thought Werewolves were supposed to look wild and scruffy. When I studied him closer I saw somewhat of a animalistic nature. His quick probing eyes, fast movements and the silent patience's of a predator. His dark chocolate colored hair fell over his forehead, untidy, but oh so perfect for his smoldering side glanced at me, smirking, apparently welcoming my ogling. I gulped, slumping into my seat.

"How's your hand" he asked. I flexed my fingers, feeling the tendons and bones moving. Below, my fingers did feel bruised.  
"Not bad" I admitted "how's your nose?"

He smiled " I heal within seconds, a Were thing. That was one hell of a Succor punch you delivered. Who taught you to punch like that? I've never met a human with strength like yours"

It felt nice to be praised by him, pride blossomed inside me.

"When you bounce from foster home to foster home, you meet tough kids. They taught me how to fight and how to survive when dealing with a hard situation. Those happened often" remorse crept over my skin. Memories of dealing with kids who were criminals and dangerous at 7 years old were buried deep inside.

"what about your real parents?"

"Don't remember."

He did not press me of info any futher.I must be easy to read for him. An hour later, dusk fell and we entered the city of Bark pool. We drove until the street lights came on. Homeless and very strange people roamed the streets. Others who were dressed formal hung around outside neon lights of night clubs.

"How do you know where this place is but no one else?" I asked

"My father" he said absently. Leaving no explanation. He turned sharply down an alley and parked. I got out and followed Killian, he marched towards an area with a weak red light slightly shining. Two guys stood outside the rusty metal door. One sat on a stool, very beefy and the other leaned against the wall, one foot braced on it, smoking.

They both turned rigid at the sight of us.

"Evening" Killian greeted with ease. The smoker cocked his blond curls at me, green eyes glinting.

"Well, well, well, Killian Fer. How do we have the pleasure of seeing you again?" the bouncer asked.

"Owen" Killian greeted the big guy, turning to the other "Nickolas. I'm here to see Lyla, and don't lie to me saying she isn't here. She's bound to this place"

"Don't get demanding with us Fer" Owen told, crossing his arms over his wide chest "we know all about you turning renegade for a mundane girl. We were visited by your brother Scott. Asked us to call if you showed."

"And are you?"

Owen shrugged, clearly not caring "do what you will. I'm rouge because I choose to be free. Who am I to nark. Who's your friend?"

The last part was about me. With forced strength, I came from behind Killian, his eyes were anxious. At first the boys seemed interested then went sirr shocked.

"OH My God" they chorused together. A nervous laugh left Owens mouth.

"You, my friend, are in fucking serious trouble" he opened the door and motioned us in. Killian grabbed my hand. Nickolas distinguished his finished cigarette and followed at my heels. I caught a glance of his neck when he turned. The tattoo of a red rose with Celtic knotts and thorned ivy entwined around it. I noticed that design hanging on a sign.

The air went hot and smusty inside. Smells of dirt and sweat hung around. We wormed our ways through the bodies of the dancers, moving to techno music. The flashing of colored lights and mirrored walls made it difficult to see but easy to become disoriented. I wabbled on my feet, the Nickolas guy helped steady me by my shoulders.

"You get use to it" he whispered, lips skimming my ear, voice husky "trust me."

I shouldered him off and held tightly to Killians arm. I got small peeks of couples getting very physical and blood running from mouths. People at tables laughed with groups, faces unlike human, getting tattoos. Even screams echoed around. Hollars and crys. A child hung to a grown mans let at the bar, a long tail wagging from under his shirt. Many girls fawned over Killian, and Nickolas was offered many body parts I averted my sight from seeing.

Before I thought any more of it, we entered into an empty back room. A curtain closed behind us and blocked out all sounds. The place was red, filled with pool tables and tables with fancy set up of china and cloths. The back booth was occupied with a few people.

They split like the red sea as we approached, reveiling a woman sitting at peace, placing cards in three stacks. Her long pumkin red hair hid her face well.

"Hello, Lyla" Killian greeted, holding a chair out for me, I awkwardly grabbed it as he sat. Nickolas took up space with the others standing like statues and staring endlessly at...me mostly.

"What can I do for a Night Soul warrior?" she asked, not bothering to look up.

"I need help on finding some history of Asha. I believe there will hold something about why she wants...a human dead" he purposelly left out I was the person. But I kind of got the feeling they knew. My answers were given with her next reply.

"Like the one next to you" a smile held in her windchime voice. He said nothing. Lyla finally met our gazes. I had to hold back my flinch. Her eyes were exactly like snakes. The pupiles were diamond shape going up and down. Very freaky to keep hold of her stare, Killian found it to be no problem.

"A month ago, Asha passed out the picture of Sara to all clans. Saying she was a threat. Word got out and reverted here. So yes, we know. But I can only tell you what I've heard from Stone Wall, the witch realm."

Killian nodded, accepting anything he can get. I felt a light feathery touch on the back of my neck, the hairs stood.

"hey" I hissed at the person, smacking his hand. He silently gasped, leaning back. Next to him, Nickolas waggled his eyebrows at me.

"That's my cousin, Tristan" Lyla said to me "I think he likes you."

Killian growled low in his throat Tristans way. Tristan gave a lopsided grin at my squinty glare. In truth he was very handsome for being young. Gelled perfect blue black hair, pale like moonlight, hard cut chisled face and jeweled blue eyes.

Lyla threw different colored stones on the table and set them in a wave outline. Silver rings cover her fingers as she slowly hovered her hand over the rocks. She layed her head back like she was in a trance. What seemed like forever she spoke something in a old language.

I leaned to whisper Killian a question but reeled back from images, punching into my head. I groaned loadly, slipping from my seat to the floor. The worst headach I've ever felt pounded with every visual that came. People running, summer days, time skipped from roman times to midevil to victorian. None were clear. Some showed me, with black hair, running through feilds with a silvery blond girl. Holding hands, laughing, like childhood friends. Then everything turned visous. Blood, war, fights, monsters crawling the woods. There was me, but completly different. My eyes glowing, walking casualy among the animals and creatures without a care in the world. The girl from before was there, eyes held nothing but murder. I smiled with fangs and danced with others in the night. She watched on the side with people with the same stance. A boy came up to me, grabbing me closer but I slipped away to another pair of welcoming arms. Burgandy curls and a smile like no...Killian?

I gasped, visions vanishing. My eyes flew open, faces hung above me as I layed sprawled on my back.

"Sara? SARA?" Killians was kneeling next to me, holding my hand. Face full of pain and worry. I sat up, looking at him. The same face, I saw. He helped me back onto the chair. Across, Lyla had not moved. When I situated myself, she shook her head and exhaled.

"You've lived before, Sara" she said "your soul has been reincarnated for five lifetimes now. The first happened in 504 AD, you and your sister were perfect and different from eachother. Your second lifetime was in 1658. Same sister, but you both transformed into your destiny. You a vampire, she a slayer. Once close, now ment to be enemies. You had a soul of light, but your sister, Asha ,had one of darkness."

"why?" I asked.

Lyla shrugged, gathering her stones up "I don't know, but whatever the reason, she killed you. And your love, Avery."

I turned to Killian "That was you." Things were finally coming together like peices of a puzzel. Killian was supprised but nodded.

"Yes. But she knew you'd be back, so she searched you out to kill every time. But your third life, you stumbled into a witches ceremony, injured from a knife wound. You died in the arms of one of the desendents of a powerful line, she wept for a innocent life taken. When Asha found your body, the witch put a blessing on your soul. That your fifth life will hold victory against those evil towards you. That your life will be one of great obsticle, if you fail, you'll never come back and many will suffer, but if you suceed, you will return to those you love and your life as a vampire."

My body felt numb and blood emptied. Just when things became understood, they went straight to complicated. I turned to Killian but his face was set in stone like someone stole the life from. These answers held nothing to what was next for me to follow.

Asha wants me dead. In my head, that's all there was to it.

(ch 4)

Killian talked with a few people, deep in discusion, he peeked at me several times. I sat in the corner, staring endlessly at teh ground. Two days ago, I had prayed for help with my unsolved answers of my life. No parents, no siblings. Just the lonelly life of an american orphan. Hardly knew anything about myself. Part swedish, a little canadian. Explains my ivory skin and brown eyes and dark hair. But I never really thought there could be more to me. Some believe in past lives, I always laughed at that. Now, I'm finding theres more than meets the eye. Could I have been michevious? Or taunting? What if I did do something to Asha and deserved to be killed? Even if it wasn't the same me. But how could Killian stand me knowing I was the reason he was kill decades ago? And now I'm still ruining his life. He risked leaving the place he came to love and things he stood to live for because of me. I felt wretched and selfish. I didn't even know him but had a feeling of effection like no other person I've come to know.

I jumped when a shadow fell over me. I looked up into the face of Tristan. He stood, studying me like a broken vase.

"What?" I asked. He began using his hands in a weird way. Took me awhile to realized what he was doing.

"You don't talk?" he shook his head " why?" He started the sign language again. I waved him to stop.

"okay, uhh I don't understand that, could you find another way to tell me."

He smiled, rolling his eyes and wiping out a notepad. Tristan scribbled then showed me.

_I'm went mute after watching my family be slautered by a slayer named Stark Acher._

Oh, did I feel like a heartless bitch. I muttered an apoligy when he wrote something else down.

_Don't worry. I plan to find him and let him watch as I rip his heart out and eat it._

He chuckled at my horrifed expression. Face of a saint, but completly demented.

"ooooookay" I say absently, mentally noting his insanity. He held his pad to my face.

_He's second in command to Poison Ink clan._

"oh. Gotcha" I say, like he was just explaining to me the basic elements of physics and I'm pretending to understand.

_What are you sad about? I've been watching you. You look like you've met death in the face._

"Uh, dude, that's creepy and if this was a normal day, I'd put serious damage on you."

He nodded, smiling.

_My cousin wasn't lying before_.

I ignored that, had too many problems to be upset over dumb crushes I was recieving.

"Everything is crazy right now" I say low, hugging my knees to my chest "I feel like I have to figure out how to disfuse a ticking bomb in the dark. Lives are at stake, Time is running out, and questions after answers" i exhale in defeat "I don't know how much more I can take. I'm just one person. No one significant. No one special."

Tristan shook his head.

_That's not true. We warlocks see beyond a person. To their true core. And you, Sara Pastcle, are something the world has never seen. There is something hidden in you, so potent, I believe it would scare the skin off the fearless Asha._

I nodded, promising to understand if I could.

A loud bang raddled the walls. Everyone looked around in panic, some opening the curtain. Now above the music of the night club, screams and shouts of terrror and warning collided. Lots of crashing, thundering of running feet. Killian joined the goup to rush out. I persued to follow but Lyla and Tristan grabbed me back.

"The warrior clans have found Blakc Lapse. They sent a spy. Now They've attacked the building in search of you."

"Who told?"

Lyla shook her head "I do not know,but don't always trust people with the mark" she shows her wrist and Tristan showed his shoulder. They each had the rose tattoo like Nickolas.

"If they can change the color of the rose and ivy, the mark is real, if not, they are a fake."

Her flower took on a green and the ivy changed to purple. Amazing.

"Go" she shoved me to Tristan "I must protect my territory. Tristan, hide her" she commanded then left with hands curled into claws.

"Wait! Killian."

Tristan pulled, signing harshly at me the whole way we ran.

"I still don't speak that." I snapped at him. We ran down a long corridor, filled with rooms and turns. It was impossible now to find my way back to the dining place we had ran from. By the end of the last spiral turn, I had a cramp in my side. How big was this place?

Tristan motioned me into a crawl space vent. I crouched in. He took his pen and pad out.

_I must go see what is happening. I shall be back, if I cannot, I promise to send somebody. Stay here till then._

"What about Killian"?

_Killian will be alright. And I will tell him where you are when it is safe. He knows this place just as well as I and Lyla. He grew up here._

He did?

Tristan put the cover up between me and him. I could bearlly see out through its screen.

When his footsteps disappeared, all the sound I could here was my pounding heart.

It's going to be alright, Killian will be fine. He's been a trained warrior longer than my ancessors. Things could be worst, I told myself. The slayers could have blew up the building. Finish me off easily and with no probl...wait, why didn't they? Black Lapse was a place full of rouge, things they already killed and me. The person they're after. So why not take us all down at the same time? My thoughts went to the night I first encountered Killian and that man. He said Asha wanted me, but Killian and the rouge say she wants me dead. Killian also mentioned about the weapons and that they carried a...what was it?

The lights then flickered and then stopped. Pitch black cover my eyes. I couldn't take being kept in a short space and blinded. I smacked the screen of the vent out and crawled to a wall. I stood up with no sight. Putting forehead to wall trying to calm myself.

Some noise came into focus and I prayed it to be Killian. What was it he said the people sent to get me always had?

When I fet my space being invaded from all corners around me, the silence from the strangers had me know they weren't the rouge.

I sighed and then suddenly something was thrown on me and I was man handled over a shoulder.

A kidnapping sack. That's what my 21 attackers had with them.

(ch.5)

The concret room was bare, except for the cage they threw me in, which was centered in the middle, so everyone could get a good view of me. Poison Ink members stood around, talking with one another and sending me chilly stares. I didn't give them the satisfaction of my full attention. But most stayed ten feet away.

A creak echoed off the walls and in strode a group. The head leader approached the bars. I scooted further back. He was tall, feature rugged like a Hollywood bad boy. Swarvey mohgamany hair and peicing velvet gaze.A smile that curled those presious lips ment something evil lurked inside. He leaned on his elbows to the cage.

"Hello Sara. Welcome back, again" his voice a like sand, smooth. A strapping guy came to stand next to him, a dark buzz cut sculp and hard yellow eyes. His bicepts and V shape torso could intimidated a marian.

"I'm Stark, remember" the first guy said. So this was the reason Tristan did not speak at all. This was the guy he was planning a painful murder of. A small smile hit my lips with the thought, I now understand the reason to want to tear his face off. The boys got a little side tracked with my unexpected bliss, but went right back to confidnet.

"And you know ,Scott" Stark pointed to his company body gaurd. Where have I heard that name before...?

Oh, right, Killians older brother. I gave him a long questioning glance, wondering if he hated me.

"Wow" Stark sighed "every life time you get more and more beautiful. Natural beauty, not fake or girly like the others. You've always been tough and cheerful. It's one of the many ways why so many have loved you over the generations. You really should do something about that, If it wasn't for your irrasistable nature, you never would be here right now."

I kept quiet. Even as my head screamed with confusion. I let myself stay cool and collected. Well, until a small figure emerged from the shadows and all backed away.

Stark said something to me in French before making way.

Face that could make a angel cry, gold silk skin, and long Silvery blonde hair. She was from my old memories, she was my sister many lifetimes ago, she was Asha. She looked younger than me but had black eyes full of endless evil.

Slowly, like a predator monitoring its prey every spec, she came straight in front of my cage. And with all the energy I could muster up, I willed my legs move two steps forward.

We stood, staring eye to eye with eachother. Her china doll looks could make a grown man want to hold her tightly like a child. But I saw no real humanity in her. There was just... nothing.

"Hello, my dear Sara. It's good to see you again " she says, her voice so anchient and low.

She began walking the perimeter of the outside of my captivity.

"Seems like ages ago when you and I were out picking berries for our late suppur. I can recall countless memories of you. All these years and my memory is still like a spounge" she turned to me "How about yours?"

She was taunting me. Her own game of who could break first. Anyone could show weakness in their emotions. She wanted control over that with me.

"Oh. Right. You know absolutly nothing. You loose your memories if you give up on hope in life. Do you even recall why I started to kill you?"

"Truthfully, I don't" I was greatful my voice could come out amused, even if inside I was shaking like a master earthquake hit.

Her coy smile wavered like she didn't expect a responce. Her head tilted abit.

"Your different" she commented. She poked her arm through the bars, finger pointed at me as if wanting to touch something extradinary.

"you always were such a supprise delight for everyone. Doing what everyone wanted. I use to call you a monkey, because you always had to please."

Silence sliced through like a knife.

"Did you enjoy seeing Avery again?" she asked in a joy whisper "Or as he's called now Killian. You two were enseprable long times are long gone. But I'll be sure to visit him when this is all over."

Without warning, I hocked a loogie and spat it in her face. Perhaps what people said about me was true. I had a vast temper to watch out for. She smacked to wip her face, burning rage behind her perfect face. I had to smile at her and everyone elses dropped mouths. Nothing more great. Two big men unlocked my door, came in and hit me over the head. Perhaps being unconcious was right for the moment. But I didn't care. She could insult me all she wanted, but threatening Killians life made her deserve more than my spit.

The terrible crack in the back of my skull woke me up to a very unpleasent bruise at my forehead. I lightly touched it and found blood slipping down my head. Not much which made me worry none.

No Poison Ink members were in sight, The place was clear. I tried yanking at the lock, but against my hard wishing, it didn't magically fall off. And to my luck, my stomach growled like a savage animal. I'm supprise I made it thise far without a meal. Then again, switching foster homes, sometimes they didn't feed us regulary.

But now I was feeling the weak effects crippling me. This isn't good when your death is being timed by a arch enemy. I kind of wanted to yell out for someone to bring me water or at least a carrot. I closed my eyes and envisioned a delious meal. Something hot and sweet tasting. Thick so it could fill my empty belly. A taste hit my tongue, and I wanted to lick my fingers with the rememberence of something good, and coppery flowing down my throat. Blood, oh blood. dripping and offering me strength I did't know was possible.

A quick scream left my lips as I realized I was thirsting for blood. Man does that make your skin crawl in a discusted way.

"You called my lady" someone said behind me. I jerked far from the voice. A boy I hadn't seen before crouched next to the bars.

"uhh, I just scared myself" I stammered.

"Well, here let me help you" He reached in like Asha did, only more desparate and hungry like my stomach. I stayed out of his reach when a familar creak appeared,

"Leave her, Elais. Or you'll have me to answer to."

Scott came from the far corner which must be where the door was. Maybe the keys were being held near the...my mouth went dry as I soon saw Scott wore only a towl at his waist. His muscles shiney and toned. Girls would kill to be seeing this in real life than on a cover of GQ.

I forced my gaze down, cheeks flaming.

The Elais weirdo left pouting like a spoiled child. Scott stayed, coming very close to my area.

"Are you ok?" he asked, everything he could say would sound demanding from him. I nodded stiffly. Wanting him to leave.

"You're always attracking trouble aren't you" he grumbled, turning to leave.

"Oh yeah" I couldn't help but sarcastically throw that in "I asked for days ago, I walked home from detention, next thing I know, I've lived before and have a soul sister bent on killing me. Yep, I beg for my life to take this Twisted turn. Thanks for taking notice" I made sure to put venom in my voice. He took several deep breaths before coming back.

"I'm sorry Sara, that was uncalled for of me. Understand, I've been dealing with this by just ignoring thing. That's how I went through our life, and that's how I pl..."

"What do you mean our life?" I interupted. Having no clue to his reference of that.

A crease came between his eyebrows.

"You don't know? You really don't know" he asked repeatedly, face leaning into the bar opening. I shook my head at his disbeliefe. By how he grabbed tightly to the bars, I could see it in his eyes he wanted to pry them apart to come next to me.

"Killian doesn't know. I don't want him to find out. The past demaged enough of the future. But every time you found the truth and tried to run...Asha was right. There is something different about you.''

"You know, I'm getting sick and tired of people talking and not making sense. Could it be possible for you not to leave gaps in your sentences" I begged in exhaustion.


End file.
